Finding Trust
by tkygrl14
Summary: Everything was going well for Jade in Beacon Hills, for now. Trust will be lost and gained. Loved ones will betray. Hearts will break. Her so called happy ending isnt so happy after all. The sequel to The Only One. Rating might change later on. Scott/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is the sequel to The Only One. Trust me its going to be good! Please Review!**

**A/N: I dont own anything but Jade**

* * *

**Jade POV**

"This is your new place? An abandoned train station. I understand we have different views on things but I didn't know your taste in homes was hobo- inspired,"

"That's enough Jade," Derek said.

I laughed and shrugged.

"Well it's true,"

"I know now stop, I have to stay concealed just in case something happens; besides I'm making a pack and I wouldn't want them to be so close to others during the full moon,"

"You're really going to change random people?"

"Not randomly, I have a certain target. Ones who are self-conscience and wants to feel belong,"

I shook my head. "So you bite Jackson?"

"He really wanted it,"

"All I'm saying is if he gets a hint of confidence and tries to make a move on me, well your little pack member is going to be missing an arm,"

I walked out of the station and ran to Scott's house. Halfway to his house I stopped when I heard a scream. Lydia. I sighed and ran back to Derek.

"Did you hear that?" I asked. He nodded.

I bit my bottom lip. Beacon Hills just never gets better.

**Scott POV**

"She ate a liver?" I asked Stiles.

"I'm not saying she ate it, it was missing though. So what if she ate it, it's has the most nutrition,"

"I've never ate anyone's liver,"

"Right because when it comes to werewolves you're a model of self control,"

I rolled my eyes and walked in the locker room with Stiles. Jackson showed up and we pulled him to the side.

"Have you heard from Lydia, we need to know," I said.

His face looked like he really didn't care.

"And if Lydia wants to take a naked run, why should I care?"

"Because she might be turning," I whispered.

"Into what?" he asked.

"A unicorn, what do you think dumbass?" Stiles said obviously irritated by him at the moment.

"Well if Lydia is turning I don't think she would need help. By the scratches she gave when she was normal, imagine them now," he said and walked past us.

**Jade POV**

I quickly got out of my car speed walking to the school. I just had to sleep in. Derek walked out of the school and I stopped.

"What are you doing here?"

He looked startled.

"What's wrong?"

"Jackson,"

"Yeah what about him,"

"His body is fighting the bite,"

"Oh my god, really?! That's what you get for fucking biting him!" I shouted and walked in the school. I love Derek but he can be an idiot sometimes and now was the wrong time to do that. The bell rung for the third class and the hallways flooded with people. Arms wrapped around my waist and lips pecked my cheek. I giggled and turned around to see a smiling Scott.

"I missed you last night," I said.

"Me too," he said and kissed my forehead.

"I was thinking maybe we drop everything for tonight and have a little sleepover,"

"As much as I would love that, I can't. Maybe another time,"

I smiled and kissed him. "Of course,"

I felt Allison's eyes on us but from by peripheral vision I saw a smirk on her face. Confused, I walked to chemistry and sat in my seat. I had to work with my partner for the first time and actually it was the first time I ever looked at him. He had curly brown hair and blue eyes. But there was a bruise under his left eye. I didn't bother asking, he looked really nervous. We finished earlier so might as well start a conversation.

"So how are you today?" I asked.

He looked at me confused and looked behind his self and looked back at me.

"You're t-t-talking to me?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Oh, uh, I'm ok," he said quietly.

"I'm Jade,"

"Isaac,"

There was awkward silence after that until he broke it.

"Why are you talking to me now? I've sat here for almost half a year," he said his accent popping up strong. I looked at him and he was looking at me with a confused expression.

I felt kind of bad since I never knew he sat next to me.

"I don't know, maybe because you're my lab partner,"

Mr. Harris started speaking so I shut up. I'm trying to stay on his good side.

The rest of the day was a blur. When it ended Scott had practice so I walked around the woods looking at the hunters' traps. They were good but not good enough for me to fall for them. It started getting dark so I headed towards Derek's place. I hid behind a tree when I heard commotion ahead of me. I peeked to see Derek and Scott peeking at the commotion I heard. I shook my head, a wolf fell for the trip wire and now he was surrounded by a group of hunters but one stood out. Gerard Argent. I held in a snarl. I despise that old man. I jumped when he sliced the omega in half. He's so cold-hearted.

"Gerard there is a code," Chris reminded him.

"There is no code, after what happened to Kate. I don't care if they're harmless we find them and kill them all,"

My eyes glowed in anger. I would love to see him try. I walked the opposite way and Derek and Scott caught up with me when they saw I was there.

"Well there's your ex's family," I said.

He sighed. "I know. I'll see you tomorrow," he said and kissed me goodbye. I smiled and he left.

Derek furrowed his eyebrows.

"Do you two ever hang out at night?" he asked.

"No, he always has homework,"

"Hm," he said and we continued walking.

We were talking about old times in the station when a flashlight flashed in my face. I got up quickly to see my chemistry partner.

"What the hell?" I said.

"I made up my mind," he said to Derek. He was going to change him.

Derek grinned and I turned around. I didn't want to see this. Isaac screamed in pain and it sent shivers down my spine. Turning around Isaac was holding his side, his face full of pain. I walked out to my car and grabbed a first aid kit from my trunk. Isaac was sitting down still holding his side. I moved his hand and started dressing up his wound.

"You'll be fine by tomorrow," I said.

He stared at me like he was observing my face.

"Thank you," he said.

I grinned. "No problem,"

He got up and went home. Derek was sitting down on the train step.

"You need to stop being so kind,"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because they'll think you have feeling s for them, like what just happened now,"

I shrugged. "Sorry,"

"Just tone it down, okay?"

I chuckled. "You really love this alpha shit aren't you,"

He crossed his arm and smirked at me. "Maybe,"

"Trust me, it's not easy,"

* * *

**REVIEW REVIW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	2. First Full Moon

**Hello! This is chapter 2! Sorry for the wait school kills!**

**A/N:I own nothing but Jade**

* * *

**Jade POV**

Stretched out on the train floor, Derek lounging on the chairs we were discussing random things since we actually have nothing to do for the first time.

"What ever happened to your sister?" he asked.

"She left; she found a pack she was interested in,"

He nodded. Footsteps interrupted our conversation. I sat up to see Isaac standing in front of us, his face full of fear and panting rapidly.

"What did you do?" Derek demanded.

"I didn't do anything; I think my father is dead,"

"Wait what?!" I exclaimed.

"I-I-I don't know what h-h-happen," he started choking over his words.

"Take a deep breath okay?" I said trying to calm him down.

I looked at Derek and he looked stressed.

"It's not your fault, he didn't do it. If he did there would've been blood on him,"

I turned to Isaac. "Get comfortable here, you can drive with me to school tomorrow,"

"Why aren't you with Scott?" he asked.

"He has homework and I'm a distraction," I said.

Derek rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"What" I said.

"Nothing," he said and closed his eyes acting like he was asleep.

I walked in my section in the train and fell asleep.

* * *

**(A/N: jade's outfit for this chapter is on my profile :])**

Stepping out of the car, I walked up to a smiling Scott.

"Hey beautiful," he said and kissed me.

I giggled and kissed him back. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. Turning around it was Isaac.

"Thanks f-for giving me a lift," he said.

I grinned.

"No problem,"

He walked past us with Scott's eyes following him.

"Why did you drive him?"

"He was on the side of the road with a broken bike," I lied.

He breathed in and his face turned confused.

"Let's go to practice shall we?" interrupting his thoughts.

He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"We shall"

Walking in avoiding hormonal I went outside to the bleachers, watching Scott but also keeping an eye on Isaac. While they were practicing Scott kept attacking each player and sniffing them. I slapped my hand on my forehead. Why would he try to find a werewolf like that, in front of everyone?

"Scott! If you come from that net one more goddamn time!" coach yelled.

I chuckled but stopped when Isaac was next. I nibbled on my bottom lip, nervous as hell. Isaac started running up and Scott came charging at him. Scott tackled him the same time Isaac tackled him. They both flew back landing in a crouching position, eyes glowing.

"Oh shit," I said to myself.

Cops came up to Isaac saying they needed to question him about his father's death.

"Oh shit," I said again.

I got up and speed walked to my next class but stop when the principal walked out of his office. It was Gerard. He had a creepy grin on his face and turned to face me.

"Hello Jade Lupa, I haven't seen you in a while,"

I didn't say anything but backed away quickly going the other way. How the hell did he become principal? He hasn't even been here that long. I quickly started running to the front of the building and ran into Scott. We both opened the door to see Isaac looking at us in the back of a cop's car driving off. I sighed.

A black Camaro halted in front of us.

"Get in," Derek said.

"No, you caused that, this is your fault," Scott said.

"I know and you are going to help me now get in," he said.

"No, I'm going to call lawyer because they'll have a better chance in getting him out before the moon goes up," Scott exclaimed.

"Not if they do a full search of the house,"

"What do you mean?" I asked now curious.

"What Jackson said was nothing, what's in that house is worse…a lot worse," he explained.

He opened the door and Scott and I got in. We sat in the back, hands automatically interlocked. The ride to Isaac's now abandon house was silent. We arrived and quietly entered the house.

"If Isaac didn't kill his father then who did?" Scotts asked waving around the flashlight.

"We don't know yet," Derek said.

"Then how do you know if he's telling the truth?"

"Because I trust my senses and it's just a combination of them, not just smell," he said stopping to look at Scott.

I snickered.

"You saw that?" Scott asked.

"Oh yeah," Derek said.

"Was it that bad?"

"Oh yeah," I said laughing quietly

Derek opened a door that led down to a basement. I looked at him.

"Go ahead," he said.

Scott went first and I went in after in. I looked around, seeing a normal basement but my eyes stopped on a white freezer with an unlocked padlock attached to it. I opened it and gasped. There were scratches everywhere and dried blood stains.

"He locked him in here?" I whispered to Derek.

"Yeah,"

"I can't look at this," I said and quickly ran upstairs and outside. I sat in the car and waited for them. I couldn't stand looking at that for another second, I just can't imagine someone locking an innocent person in a freezer as a punishment. It's sick and inhumane.

**Derek's POV**

"You have to stop going around turning people into werewolves,"

"I can if they're willing,"

"Did you tell him about the Argents, about being hunted?"

"Yes, and he still asked,"

"Then he is an idiot!"

"Says the idiot with a familiar scent lingering on him every morning,"

"What are you talking about?" he said his expression calm but heart beating fast.

"All I'm saying is that you saw what they did to the omega, with me you'll how to use all of your senses, with me you learn control, even on a full moon,"

Claws started forming on his hand but he hid it.

"If I'm with you will she be safe?"

"Scott she's an alpha, she can take care of herself,"

"I don't care. Her safety still matters. I'm not in your pack but we have to get him out, he's my responsibility,"

"Why?"

"Because he's innocent,"

We walked to the car and Jade was sitting there in the passenger seat.

**Scott POV**

I leaned on the car door and smiled at her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better" she said giving me a small smile.

She leaned up and kissed me.

"I have to stay here," I said.

"Why?" she said not smiling anymore.

"It's a full moon and I don't think taking care of me and Isaac is going to be easy,"

She held my hand and kissed my cheek.

"Promise me you won't hurt anyone,"

"I promise,"

I crushed my lips to hers and our romantic kiss turned into an intense make out session. I forgot about where we were, all that was on my mind is Jade.

Derek cleared his throat and she pulled away blushing.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

The car started and drove off.

**Jade POV**

Derek dropped off his car at some parking lot where we met up with Stiles. We quickly got in and hurried to the police station before it was too late. When we arrived at the police station we totally forgot we don't have a plan.

"Ok, the key to every cell is in my dad's office in a lock box but problem is getting pass the front desk,"

"Oh that's easy, I'll distract her,"

Stiles put his hand on his shoulder to stop him. I quickly moved his hand before it got ripped off.

"You can't go in there,"

"But I'm innocent,"

Stiles and I started laughing. Stiles stopped when Derek gave him a deadly look.

"Fine but what are you going to do?" I asked.

"…..distract her,"

"Can you show us what you're going to do first?" Stiles asked.

Derek stared at him.

"Great, complete silence, this is so going to work," he said.

Derek walked in the building and worked his magic. We silently passed by the desk with no problem. Stiles went in his dad's office and I stood out the door making sure no one will appear. I saw a trail of blood on the floor, slowly following it I forgot all about Stiles on accident. I heard commotion and ran to it. Stiles was being dragged by the hunter and he pulled the alarm. I twisted the hunter's arm and pushed him away. Kneeling down at Stiles to make sure he wasn't severely hurt I threw the syringe the hunter was holding at the wall shattering it into pieces.

"Are you alright?" He was looking behind me. I turned around and saw Isaac in wolf form throwing the hunter to a wall. He looked at me and growled. I stood up and grinned at him. This was going to be fun. A powerful roar erupted behind me and Isaac ran and his himself afraid. I groaned and turned around at Derek.

"You're no fun," I whined.

"How did you do that?" Stiles asked

Derek smirked.

"I'm an alpha,"

I rolled my eyes. Cocky much. I walked over to Isaac and helped him up even though he still looked extremely scared.

"Come on we have to hurry up before the cops shows up," I said and ran outside with Derek and Isaac in the woods.

Isaac was quiet the whole time, not even looking at one of us. We arrived at the train station and he sat down on the stairs looking down.

"Hey are you alright?" I asked.

"No, I was stupid and out of control,"

"This is your first experience with the full moon ok? It didn't surprise us, you'll get better I promise," I said.

He looked up at me.

"How were you on your first full moon?"

I giggled. "I was in a crib with my mom singing me to sleep,"

His face turned into confusion.

"How old were you when you were bitten?"

I smiled.

"Isaac, I was never bitten,"

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. 4 weeks later

**Sorry for the wait! I am back and still writing! Here is chapter 3 prepare to be shocked!**

**A/N: Dont own anything but Jade**

* * *

**4 weeks later**

Beacon Hills has never this chaotic before. And I thought Peter did some damage, no the Kanima is worst, way worst. Good news though my relationship with Scott has never been strong even though Allison is always around.

Derek added two more members to his pack Erica and Boyd. I haven't met them yet since I'm busy with Scott but today is the day I will see for the first time. Oh do I hope Derek have them under control.

Stepping out of my car and walking down to the train station, I caught the rookies in the middle of training. Isaac was getting better; however the other two were a little rusty. Derek threw Erica to the wall. I sighed and shook my head. Clearing my throat all heads turned to me.

Isaac ran up and hugged me. "Where have you been! We thought you left or something," I laughed. "No, just spending time with my boyfriend,"

Erica gave me the dirtiest look ever. "Who is that?" I heard Isaac murmured "Uh oh," I raised an eyebrow. "Excuse you?"

She slowly walked up to me until she was inches away from my face. "Who are you?" I smiled showing my fangs, eyes glowing ice blue. Her eyes widened and in a blink of an eye I had her against the wall with my hand around her neck, claws digging in her skin.

"I am Jade Lupa. An alpha, talk to me like that again and I will break the pretty neck of yours sweetheart." I said with a smile. Letting go of neck she fell to the floor catching her breath. "Derek!" I yelled. He raised his eyebrows. "Put a muzzle on that one, me ripping her tongue out will be a messy sight to see and clean up,"

He laughed and gave me a hug. "It has been quiet without you,"

"Aww! I feel loved!" I joked. Boyd walked over and introduced himself. He seemed like a cool guy.

I took a seat and crossed my legs. "So how are we going to find out who the kanima is?" Derek sat next to me. "Earlier this morning we tested Jackson and he passed. So tomorrow we are going to test Lydia and Erica and Isaac would be in charge of that,"

"And if she fails?" I asked. "We kill her," I furrowed my brows. "We can't just kill her, we have to witness her changing because she was immune to Peter's bite don't forget that and you doing the most idiotic thing ever, bit Jackson and nothing happened to him either. We can still take the test but no killing her immediately because if you kill her and then we see the kanima prancing around in the street wagging his fucking tail then you'll be screwed,"

Derek was silent. "She has a point, we all would be fugitives then," Isaac said. I nodded and looked at Derek waiting for him to answer. "I hate when you're right," I laughed and got up. "Sorry, I can't help it,"

"However, Scott and his friends are trying to stop us, they think we're the bad guys when truly we're going after the same thing," Derek pointed out. "I'll talk Scott later alright? The last thing we need is us fighting each other and forgetting about the kanima,"

"And how are you going to just persuade Scott so easily?" Erica asked. I turned to her. "God you're getting on my last nerve, Scott is my boyfriend," She looked confused. "Where is he now?"

"Studying with Stiles, why?" I asked. "Nothing," she said quietly. Derek got up. "Alright back to training, would you like to help Jade?" I smirked. "I will be honored to and trust me I won't easy on you three," They groaned and got ready.

Training was actually fun except for Derek yelling all the time. "Again!" he yelled. "Maybe you need that muzzle," I suggested. Everyone laughed but him. "Oh lighten up! That's why you're single now," I said.

"Excuse you but I choose to be single, I can get any girl I want," he bragged. "Oh yeah you were a manwhore in high school," I said. Ever since we were little he was always this cocky.

We continued to train Erica, Isaac and Boyd for a couple more hours. They are actually improving. Isaac almost got me once and that is a good thing because it is hard to do that to me. So I'm actually impressed.

"Shit! I forgot my phone at Scott's house, I'll be right back," I started walking out. "Can I go?" Isaac asked. "Yeah sure," I said and got in the car with him. We drove to his house and I parked across the street. I noticed Scott's mom was home but I didn't hear Scott. "Stay here," I Isaac. He nodded.

I got out of the car and walked inside. Walking upstairs I heard Melissa say "oh my god". I opened Scott's door and Melissa jumped and turned around with wide eyes.

I chuckled. "Hey Ms. McCall, I left my phone here," She sighed. "Jade, what is this?" she asked holding up a big box of condoms. "A big box of condoms?" I answered. "Yes with only one inside,"

I froze and I was lost of words. I didn't know what to do or say. I didn't know how to react. So I just answered with complete honesty.

"Ms. McCall, Scott and I never had sex,"

* * *

**Review please do! Tell me how you feel about that unexpected ending! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	4. Betrayal

**A/N: So sorry for this long wait! I dont own anything but Jade :) **

* * *

Mellissa dropped the box her mouth wide open. "What are you saying Jade?" I took a deep breath. "I'm saying he didn't use those on me," I grabbed my phone and walked out of the house. Isaac was waiting at the door. We got in the car and I started driving back to the train station.

"Um Jade? I think you should stop the car," Isaac said. I slammed on the brakes and got out of the car. Getting out of the car after me, his face was face full of sympathy. "We'll walk the rest ok?" he said. I nodded and silently walked with him to the train station. Derek eyebrows immediately furrowed together when we arrived.

"Jade what's wrong?" he asked. I guess my whole mood change showed well. I shook my head. "Jade-"

"I think it's time to go to school, shall we?" I said looking at Isaac, Erica and Boyd. They nodded, Erica and Boyd confused.

We arrived to school and I went to my locker, chemistry is going to be one interesting class. I didn't see Scott which was a very good thing and I didn't see Allison either, extra good. I shut my locker an Erica now in my vision leaning against the locker next to mine. "What happened," I scoffed and fiddled with my fingers. "I don't know maybe Scott's mom found a 32-count box of condoms and only found one in there, funny how Scott and I never had sex and it's so god damn hilarious that I'm not killing someone right now,"

Erica looked at me, mouth open. "Can I kill him?" she asked. "You barely know me, why are you sticking up for me?"

"I know we started off horrible ok? But to be honest to me you're a really awesome person, you don't take shit from no one and you're the strongest girl I've known ever especially after what just happened and you're still here, human form, completely calm. That shows how strong you are Jade, that you won't let idiotic boys bring you down, I admire you,"

I gave her small smile. "Thanks," She smiled. "No problem," The bell rang and we took a deep breath together. Here goes nothing. Walking to chemistry, Isaac met up with us on the way. We walked in together. Scott and Stiles smiled at me but Scott glared at Isaac and Erica. I rolled my eyes and walked past the seat I used to sit in and sat next to Isaac. Scott looked confused and turned around to me. "Jade, what are you doing?" he asked. "I'm sitting,"

He seemed hurt and turned back around. "Einstein once said, 'Two things are infinite, the universe and human stupidity and I'm not sure about the universe.' I myself have encountered infinite stupidity." I smirked when Harris slapped Stiles shoulder. "So, to combat the plague of ignorance in my class you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one." Isaac chuckled beside me.

"Erica, you take the first station with," Harris trailed off when almost every hand in the room went up. "I didn't ask for volunteers. Put your hormonal little hands down." Harris glanced at Scott. "Start with Mr. McCall."

"Have fun with that," I muttered to her. She looked my way and grinned. I was paired with Lydia first. We barely talked during the whole thing until she cleared her throat. "Yeah?" I asked. "So, fighting with Scott?" I laughed. "No," She cocked her head to the side. "Well why aren't you sitting with him?" I sighed in relief when the bell had ringed. Scott was my partner and Erica kept an eye on me. She really thinks I'm going to kill someone.

"Jade, what's wrong?" he asked. "Is it that I always study? I can stop if you want," he said. I continued to do the experiment while he rambled on. "Yeah, that is what I'm going to do, no more study sessions with Stiles babe," he said. "Why? Is it because you're running low on condoms?" I asked calmly. His face was priceless, after that he knew that he was busted. The bell rang and off to my next partner I went and it was Allison.

She gave me a friendly smile, oh how I wanted to rip her apart, but I didn't. Remembering what the mission was, I ignored Allison and looked over at Lydia and Isaac. "If you've catalyzed the reaction correctly, you should now be looking at a crystal." Picking up the tongs I pulled out a crystal. I turned to Isaac who handed the crystal to Lydia. The thick clear liquid was obvious to see by a wolf. "Now, for the part of that last experiment that I'm sure you'll all enjoy." Harris said. "You can eat it." Scott suddenly stood. "Lydia!" She turned startled eyes to him and shrugged. "What?" He shook his head. "Nothing." He slowly sat back down and watched. She bit into the crystal her face full of enjoyment from the taste of the crystal. She failed.

Class was over and now it was lunch. To make it seem like everything was normal between me and Scott I sat beside him but I didn't say a word. Allison took the seat next to me. Scott stiffened next to me. What the hell is she trying to do? Become bff's with me? She motioned her body toward me. "Jade?" I turned my eyes to her. She sighed. "We never were the greatest of friends but I want to just tell you to be careful please, Derek is a very dangerous guy and I think it's rubbing off on Erica and Isaac. They aren't really the right people to trust,"

I smiled in enjoyment of her horrible speech. She really thinks I can trust her. Wow. This girl has some balls. "Trust you is what you're saying?" I asked slowly. She smiled and nodded quickly. I hummed. "That is weird, very unusual for you to say that. I've known Derek all my life and I've known you for a couple of months. Also the thing that surprises me the most about the whole trusting you thing is why should I? huh?" my voice started getting louder. "I really want to know why should I trust you because last time I check you fucked my boyfriend!" I snapped. Her face turned to fear. The whole lunch room grew silent, I turned to look at Scott and his head was down looking, expression like he is about to cry.

"Don't say it was a mistake Scott. Don't even say you didn't mean to. And don't you dare say you weren't thinking. Because I know it was more than 1 time, shit it was more than 10! You deserve this whole cafeteria to hear this right now, you deserve to get humiliated but it is definitely not as worst as me right now. I look like the idiot right now because I look like the girl who wasn't good enough for you to have a fuck buddy during our whole so called "relationship". I've lost all trust and respect from you. I can't even look at you, you fucking disgust me. It makes me sick thinking about all the times you've said I am the only girl you love and only want and probably right before you go to your "study session with Stiles". I don't know if I should hit you, scream at you, I just don't know. So I'm just going to leave you," I stood up and lowered my face to his ear. "I hope you suffer," I whispered. The room was so quiet the sounds of my footsteps were loud. Derek was outside leaning against his car. I rushed to his open arms and I lost it after that. The tears wouldn't stop. He held me in silent and then helped me in the car. I sobbed silently the whole way.

"You heard everything?" I choked out. Difficult for me to talk. "Yeah, I did," I wiped my tears. "Don't kill him, he is not worth it," Derek shook his head. "I wouldn't do that to you, he hurt you enough, and killing him will make it worse. You love him Jade, eventually you're going to take him back," I scoffed. "That is where you are wrong Derek,"

He opened his car door. "We'll see," he said and got out walked down to the train station. Closing my eyes I collected myself. I feel like a wreck, I'm afraid what I look like. I walked down to the train station where everyone was now at. "So Lydia failed," Derek stated. "Yeah but they're going to hide her at Scott's house, they know we're coming after her," Erica said. "I guess we just have to go there, Jade you can stay,"

"No," I said. "I know Scott and Allison are going to be there but I'm not letting that stop me from getting things done, let's go," I stood up and walked out to my car. Isaac probably droved it back here. "We all aren't able to fit in one car so I'm taking mine and Derek is taking his, you three choose which car to go in," I got in my car and Isaac got in the passenger seat and smiled at me. I chuckled and drove to Scott's house. We met up in the front of his house.

"Alright Isaac and Erica go in," Derek ordered. "What about me?" I asked. "No," I glared at him. "And why the hell not!?" He stared at me. "Because your temper is off the charts right now and I don't want anyone dying today," I huffed and crossed my arms. I flinched at every banging sound and glass breaking. "Derek I have to go in there," He shook his head. The door opened and Erica and Isaac were completely paralyzed on the ground Scott, Stiles and Allison walking out behind them. "I see why you keep refusing me Scott, you've got your own pack" Derek spoke.

Then above us was a hissing sound, we looked up on the roof to see the Kanima. It was here, it bared it's fangs at us and crawled away. Lydia came rushing out, "Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on!" she demanded, it hit us. We know who the Kanima is.

"Its Jackson," me and Scott said at the same time. We really need to stop doing that. He stared at with eyes full of sadness. I ignored him and helped Isaac and Erica to get feeling again. Eventually it worked and they left with Derek. Leaving me with Scott.

"Can we talk?" he asked. "There is nothing to talk about," I simply stated. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Jade, I don't know why I did it. But I do know that I'm in love with you," I laughed. "You did it because you love Allison also. You'll do anything for her, I get it. It's all my fault. I should've never got in the way." I turned around and walked to my car. "Jade please don't do this!" he shouted. I stopped and turned to look at him. "I have every right to do this. You betray me and then expect me to take you back? Scott it's like you don't even know me! I'll be civil with you because I know we're going to be around each other a lot because of this situation but that is all. Just an acquaintance," I got in my car and drove to Derek's hideout. That probably had to be the most difficult thing I have ever said to someone.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASEE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK JADE'S LOVE INTEREST SHOULD BE IN THE FUTURE**


	5. There's a Controller

**A/N: I dont own anything but Jade :)**

* * *

**Jade POV**

After a week of finding out more about the Kanima. We found out that Jackson isn't just killing random people, someone is controlling him. This is seriously getting out of hand.

I decided to get an apartment, I may be an Alpha but I wasn't too fond of the rats where Derek stayed. Derek and his pack visit often most Isaac. We've grown to be really close friends. I woke up to a phone call. Groaning in frustration I answered it without looking at the name. I knew it was Stiles and Scott because they're the only people I know who don't care that they're interrupting my beautiful night of slumber. Also it's been easier for me and Scott to talk, we agreed to put our problem on hold but I don't let him touch me in anyway. Not even a hug. "This better be important,"

"Um, Jade do you remember when you left us with Jackson this afternoon?" Stiles asked. "Of course, why?" There was a slight pause. "We lost him," I hung my head down and sighed. "Also he didn't seem like he knew that he turns into a huge lizard at night," I bit my bottom lip. "Well if Jackson doesn't know what he is doing then that means he doesn't know who is controlling him," I stated. "Or he doesn't remember," Scott added. "What if it's like Lydia when she took off from the hospital?" Stiles said. "You have to forget everything, the murder, getting rid of the blood," Scott went on. "And one thing that would've helped him remember was the video but what if the controller helped him forget that," Stiles said. I interfered. "Are you sure Jackson doesn't know any of this?" "He still thinks he is becoming a werewolf and Lydia delayed the whole thing," Stiles said. I shook my head. Jackson is that dumb. "So do we try to convince him he's not?" I asked. "Yeah if it helps us find out who is controlling him," Scott said.

I thought about something for a second. "Are you sure he would talk to us after what we did?" "Of course! It's us," Stiles exclaimed. I chuckled. "Alright Mr. Optimistic," I hung up the phone and went back to sleep.

**Next Day**

**Scott POV**

I kept my head down while Sherriff Stilinski read the restraining order policies to Stiles and I. Finding out who controls Jackson is going to be harder than I thought. When it was over I waited for my mom to blow up.

"It's not just this even though a restraining order is a new low I didn't think you would reach this soon. It's everything on top of that. The bizarre behavior, the last nights coming home, begging Mr. Harris to let you make up a chemistry test," "I missed a chemistry test?" I blurted out. "Really Scott! I am grounding, yes you are grounded," "I have work," I reminded her. "Besides work, no TV," "My TV is broken," I pointed out. She pursed her lips together. "No computer," "I need that for school," She looked at Stiles. "No Stiles! And no car proveliges, give me the keys, now!" I jumped and rushed in my pocket and handed her my keys. She sighed and looked at me. "What has gotten in you? I have to see my son fail in school and disrespect someone who really cares about you. She is perfect Scott seriously! Is it your father? You know what, we'll talk about when we get home," she walked past me. And the award for worst son goes to Scott McCall.

**Jade POV**

"Derek there's a full moon coming up why are you chaining them up?" I asked. "Because I haven't had enough time to teach them to change whenever they want to," But that means you'll be alone against the Argents," Isaac said. "They haven't found us," Derek said still taking out the chains from a chest. "And we can't forget about the Kanima he is our main priority," I said. Derek shook his head. "The way Gerard looked at him, he wasn't afraid. I don't know what he is planning but all I know is that we have to find him first,"

"That also means that we would need help from Scott and Stiles so that means you two need to get on their good side," I said looking at them. "Fine," Isaac mumbled. Erica scoffed. "Whatever," I snarled at her. "If I can put aside that my ex cheated on me then I'm sure you can put aside your fucking crush on Stiles to get rid of this damn Kanima problem" I snapped. Closing my eyes I breathed in and out calming myself. "I'm sorry. Lets get to school," I said walking to my car.

"Jade! Erica!" Stiles shouted catching up with us. "What do you want?" Erica sneered. I smirked. "Be nice. Yes Stiles?" "Well Jackson didn't talk to us. He actually gave us a restraining order. Allison is going to talk to him today. I think we will have a chance to find out who is controlling him," I smiled. "She is doing something necessary for once," Not paying attention I accident bumped into a guy making him jerk back a little because of my Alpha strength. "Oh I am so sorry," I said. He smiled. "It's fine Jade a little bruise won't hurt," I felt so bad, wait how did he know my name. "How can I repay you?" "Well there is an underground show and I can get you tickets," he said smiling. I blinked and raised an eyebrow. "What's your name?" I asked. "Matt," "Oh what the hell I like to party," I said grinning. "Awesome I'll text you?" he offered.

My attention was on the sound of lockers banging and things breaking. "I'll answer that in one minute," I said and ran to the boys' locker room. I stopped when I saw water coming from the room. All of a sudden the door busted open from Scott tackling Jackson. I grabbed Scott while Erica grabbed Jackson. "Calm down," I whispered to Scott. His heart rate quickly went back to normal. Mr. Harris ran up to us. "What the hell is going on?" he asked looking at the mess they made. "You and you detention," he said talking about Scott and Jackson. He looked at all of us again. "Wait, all of you detention," I let go of Scott and glare at Harris. "Are you serious?!" I exclaimed. "Yes," he said smirking.

When we all arrived at the library he separated us thankfully I got to sit with Scott and Stiles. "I'm going to kill him," Scott stated. "No you're not you're going to find out who controls him and save him," Stiles said slowly. "You're right, let's kill him," I shook my head. After a couple of minutes of awkward silence Stiles broke it. "What if its Matt," I laughed quietly. "I mean it comes down to the video," he added. "Danny said there was 2 hours of missing footage," I said. "To throw suspension of himself," Stiles exclaimed in a whisper. I smiled completely amused of this. "So he controlled Jackson to kill Isaac's dad and the mechanic, why?" Scott asked. "Because, he's…he's evil," I laughed loud growing attention on our table. I covered my mouth. Matt came over to our table smiling at me. "So I'll text you?" he asked. "Right! Of course," I said giving him my number. "Thanks," he said walking back to his table. I turned to look at 2 pairs of his glaring at him. "Evil," Stiles reminded me. I rolled my eyes. "So why did you just give him your number?" Scott asked visibly mad. I grinned and put my feet on the table. "I like to party," "I don't like him,"

Jackson ran out and the teacher followed him. We quickly got up and sat with Erica trying to find more answers. Eventually Jackson came back and Mr. Harris grabbed his bagged. I sighed in relief and got up. He laughed. "I'm leaving but you all aren't until you reshelf these books," he said and walked out. "What an asshole!" I shouted. I grabbed a cart started putting books where they belong. "Erica!" Scott shouted. I ran quickly to him but stopped when I saw the Kanima ready to attack Erica. I pushed her out of the way then a sudden sharp pain in the back of my neck arrived and I collapsed to the floor blacking out.

**Scott POV **

I ran to where Erica was to see Stiles holding an unresponsive Jade. I felt my heart aching looking at her. "No!" I ran and grabbed her face. "Jade please say something! Jade please!" My eyes started stinging from upcoming tears. "We have to bring her to Derek's," Erica said. I did hesitate and carried her away to Derek's.

When we arrived Derek looked at Jade and grabbed her from me. "What happened!" he demanded. "The Kanima sliced the back of her neck," Erica explained. "Tell me she would be okay Derek," I said. He looked at me. "Tell me please!" I screamed my voice cracking, vision turning blurry from tears. I kneeled down to Jade's body pressing my forehead against hers. "Jade, please not now, not today. I need you, I love you. Don't leave me please, I know I hurt you and lied to you. I know I fucked up the best relationship I've ever had. But please don't go now please," I begged. Nothing

I sat up and waited. Waited for a response.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE I LOVE HEARING YOU GUYS OPINIONS :)**


	6. Raving

**A/N: I own nada but Jade :)**

* * *

**Scott POV**

It's been 3 hours and still no response. I wasn't going to leave until she wakes up; I refuse to leave her side. Derek was talking with the vet seeing if she would be fine.

"Alright, thanks bye," he hung up the phone and sat back down. "So? What did he say?" I asked. He smirked. "You know Scott, I want to choke you to death, maybe even rip your head off, but this is much more painful, watching you see what it is like to not appreciate something until it's gone," he got up and walked away. I didn't say anything because he had every right to say that. "By the way she'll wake up in about an hour," he added. I groaned since I knew staying another hour would mean an angry mother at home waiting to scream at me. "Go home Scott, she's alright," he said. Getting up I kissed her forehead and ran home.

I quietly opened the door and walked in but stopped when I heard my mom on the phone. "And you have a good evening also bye," she said. "Mom?" She jumped and turned around. "Jesus Scott! You have to stop doing that," "Who was that on the phone?" I asked. "Oh Allison's mother," My eyes widened. "What? Why!?" I exclaimed. "I didn't tell her you cheated on Jade, however I had to tell her you and Allison have been really close," My jaw dropped. "Why!" I shouted. "First of all watch your tone, and second its part of your punishment. Yeah, I'm serious this time. Goodnight," she turned back around. I dragged myself upstairs but I went straight out my window. I had to find Jackson before he killed anyone tonight.

**Jade POV**

Slowly my ability to feel anything and move was coming back. I opened my eyes and quickly looked around. Derek and Isaac were smiling while staring down at me. "Say something?" Isaac demanded in a question. I sat up and stretched out my limbs. "I'm hungry," I said. They laughed but I didn't. "Not kidding, I'm hungry," I repeated. "I'll take you," Isaac said helping me up. "Awesome!" I said full of excitement.

We took my car to a local diner and I think I almost ordered half of the menu. Isaac was amusing himself watching me dig in. "So I heard you have a date," he said. I nodded continuing eating. He pursed his lips. I stopped eating and stared at him. "Is there a problem?" I asked. He chuckled. "No he just better not touch you," he said smiling. "Or else?" He leaned back and crossed his arms. "I'm just going to have to hurt him, really bad," I groaned. "Isaaccc!" He laughed. "Sorry, it's true," "He's not even my type," He raised an eyebrow. "Well what is your type," I tapped my chin with my fork. "Tall wolves, being with a human is hard for me since I know they would get bruises all the time from me and I'm the girl," We laughed. "So like me?" I shook my head and finished eating. "So are Scott, Derek and Boyd. You're not that special. I'm going to my apartment," He got up. "I can finally reunite with your lovely couch," he beamed.

Sleeping soundly as always until there was a knock on my door. I growled. "I get paralyzed for 5 hours and I still don't get a break," I complained while walking to the door and opened it. "Derek?" He walked in. "Get dressed we're meeting up with Scott at the vet clinic," he said. I ran in my room and threw something on. I walked out and Isaac was already ready.

When we arrived Scott looked at me and smiled. He opened the door and saw Isaac and frowned. "What is he doing here?" he asked with a complete attitude. Rolling my eyes I walked in after Derek. "I need him," Derek answered. "I don't trust him," Isaac strolled past him. "Yeah, well he doesn't trust you," Isaac snapped back. "And Derek doesn't care. Now where is the vet? Is he going to help us or not?" The vet appeared. "Well it depends, are we trying to kill him or save him?" In sync Derek and Scott answered, "Save him" "Kill him". Scott glared at Derek and looked back at the vet. "Save him," he corrected. "Follow me" Dr. Deaton ordered.

We obeyed and stood around a table. Isaac was about to touch something until I slapped his hand. "Don't touch anything," I chuckled. "So what are you? A witch?" he asked Dr. Deaton. "No, I'm a veterinarian," Isaac nodded made an 'oh' face. "Unfortunately I don't have anything here that would be an affective defense against the paralytic toxic," I sighed. "We're open for any suggestions," Derek said. "But what about an affective offense?" I asked. "We already tried that. It nearly took his head off and Argent emptied an entire clip into him and the thing just gets back up," Dr. Deaton's brows furrowed together. "Has it shown any weakness?" he asked. "Only one, he can't swim," I said. "Is that the same for Jackson?" Deaton asked. "No, Jackson is the captain of the swim team," Scott informed us. Deaton nodded. "So you are basically catching two people," I groaned, its already hard catching one. Deaton opened a drawer and held up some coin. "A puppet and the puppeteer. One killed the husband but the other one had to kill the wife. Does anyone know why?" he asked. "Jackson's mom died while pregnant so I think he couldn't do it, maybe she was murdered, I think he couldn't have let something like that happen to someone else" Scott said

This was a serious mystery. "What if that breaks the rules, the Kanima kills murders, if Jackson kills the wife then the baby dies too." Isaac added. All of a sudden a light bulb dinged. "Wait, in the book it said that they're connected, what if the inability to swim is coming from the master?" I figured out. Everyone stared at me. "I know I'm smart," I grinned. "What if whatever effects the Kanima effects it's master?" Deaton asked. "Meaning we can catch both of them," I said smiling. "I followed Jackson and he is going to the rave tomorrow night, so we have to get in there," Scott said. I crossed my arms. "Seriously!? The night I don't want to do anything and now he's coming. Great, awesome!" I exclaimed and walked out.

**The Next Day**

I drove to school with Isaac and Erica. When we arrived Erica stopped me from getting out. "Yeah?" I asked. "I didn't have the chance to thank you. So thank you so much," she smiled. I smiled back. "No problem," Isaac leaned up to the front. "Aww so sweet," he cooed. Rolling my eyes I put my hand on his face and shoved him back. I got out and I saw Matt talking to Scott and Stiles. He saw me and smiled. "Hey I managed to get two tickets online do u want me to pick you up or-," "I'll pick you," I interrupted. "Alright cool see you later," he walked away and again two pairs of glaring eyes. "I don't like him," Stiles stated. "He did nothing to you Stiles," I defended. "So you're defending him now," Scott but in. "I'm not defending him I'm just saying the truth, leave the poor guy alone please," I pleaded. "Nope," they both said. I turned around on my heels and walked to class.

Most of the day was a blur until Mrs. Argent was looking through a door. I tried to walk to the other but she called my name. "Yes?" I asked. As much as I don't like her I had to respect her in school since she is the new principal. "Come here," she ordered. I walked to where she was and she grabbed my shoulders forcing me to look through the door window and there was Scott kissing Allison. "Look at him, he doesn't want you, he doesn't care about you, he will always go back to Allison. I see you're hurt and I'm going to take care of it," she said. I stepped back and stared at her like she was losing her mind. "You're not going to touch him." She laughed evilly. "Of course not," she strutted away, her heels annoying the hell out of me. When everything is fine there is always something that ruins it. I started shaking, so pissed that I can never be happy, to release my anger I punched a locker putting a hole in it.

Walking out of the school there was Scott and Stiles. I masked my anger with a smile. "Vet?" I asked. "Yeah," Scott said.

**Scott POV**

Jade walked past me to the car but stopped, looked at me grinning. "Oh yeah, you forgot to wipe her lip gloss off your lips," she said smiling and got in Stiles' Jeep. Stiles looked at me, mouth wide open. "Dude!" "Shut up!" I yelled and got in the car in silence. The drive was extremely awkward that our heartbeats were the loudest thing at the moment.

Deaton welcomed us in and showed us a bottle of ketamine. "Same thing I use on dogs just a higher dosage. If you get closer to Jackson this should slow him down and buy you some time," He held up a bottle full of a black powder. "And this is what will create the barrier; this job is for you Stiles," He looked utterly terrified. "Uh, that sounds like a lot of pressure. Can you find me a job with less pressure?" Jade grabbed the bottle from Stiles and grinned. "Mountain ash, classic. It's believed in many cultures to protect them from the supernatural," she informed. "Exactly, that's why Scott doesn't give me so much trouble," I grinned at my boss. "So I just spread this around the building and Jackson and whoever is controlling him can cross it?" Stiles asked. "They'll be trapped," Deaton corrected. "Think of it like gun powder, it's just powder until a spark ignites and Stiles you have to be the spark," Jade suggested. "If this means I have to light myself on fire then I'm not up for it," he said. Jade hung her head down. "Oh boy," she sighed.

Deaton smirked. "Let's try another analogy, I used to golf and the best golfers doesn't swing before imaging where they want the ball to go. They see it in their mind and their mind takes over. If this is going to work Stiles you have to believe," I snickered, only Stiles needs an inspirational talk before an easy task.

"What time is it?" Jade asked. "Five o' clock why?" I asked. She cursed under her breath. "I have to get ready and pick up Matt I'll see you guys there," She said and ran out the building. "Dude don't act jealous around her, you know she has her moments when she snaps and her comebacks sting like a bitch ok? And tonight is too busy for relationship bickering so just… don't," Stiles rambled on but he was right. "But she's dressing up for him," "Well she can't wear sweats to a rave Scott,"

**Jade POV**

After an hour of getting ready I drove to Matt's house and waited for him to come out. Eventually did and like the teenage boy he is he couldn't stop staring at what I was wearing. It was just a fitted dress; nothing was hanging out but whatever. When we arrive to the warehouse it was already crowded. When we got out of the car and enter the building I looked around for Jackson but I couldn't find him. Right when I was about to actually have fun I saw Allison. She smiled at me but it wasn't friendly it had bitchy sarcasm written all over it, so I gave her the finger.

"What was that to?" Matt asked confused. "Oh just so random girl glaring at me," I lied. He nodded and laughed. "They're just jealous by your beauty," I smiled. "Well thanks," My smile slowly fade away when I saw Jackson. I grabbed Matt's hand and pulled him further in the back away from the drama.

**Scott POV **

I ran inside the building when I found out Allison was here. I grabbed her and pulled her to the side. "What are you doing here?!" I exclaimed. "Look my dad and Gerard has a plan I'm just looking out," "A plan? But we have plan. What did you tell him?" She held my hand but I pulled away. "What were you expecting me to do people are dying!" she shouted. "This is can't be happening," I muttered. This is ruining everything we had a plan. "What do you want me to do?" she asked. "Stay out of the way! Jade hates my guts right now and she's the main person we need and you're messing with her and it's not helping at all! Stay out of the way!" I ran to Isaac and handed him the syringe.

Jade saw us and speed walked over to us. "Isaac is going to do it?" she asked. I forgot what she said and really took a look at her. God, she's beyond beautiful. She noticed and looked annoyed. "You two! Back to earth!" she shouted. I jumped out of my trance. "Uh yeah he is going to do it with Erica," I confirmed. Her face turned into worriedness. "Be careful," she said. He laughed. "I doubt I'll even hurt him," I shook my head. "She means you, we don't want you to get hurt," I walked away to the back exit to text Derek.

**Jade POV**

I went back to my date but he was on his phone. "Hey one of my friends is here is it alright if I meet up with him?" he asked. From the corner of my eye Isaac was dragging a knocked out Jackson. "Oh yeah! Knock yourself out," I said and ran outside where he put Jackson. I opened the door and Isaac was holding his wrist breathing hard. "What did I miss?" I asked. "Oh just Jackson crushing Isaac's wrist," Stiles said. I smirked but jumped when Jackson's eyes opened. "I hope whoever is controlling him is here," I muttered. "I'm here," Jackson said. I covered my mouth with my hand. "Oh my god he talked to me," Now that was creepy.

Stiles kneeled in front of him. "Jackson, are you here?" he asked. "Us, we're all here," "Are you the killing people?" "We're killing murderers," Jackson corrected. "So all the people you killed-," "Deserved it," Jackson interrupted. "See we have rule book that you only go after murderers," Stile said. He's really good at this. "Anything can break when enough pressure is applied," Jackson said. "Who did they murder?" he asked. "Me," I gasped quietly, I didn't see that coming at all. "They murdered me," he said his eyes changing. I sat up straight waiting to strike if he did. "Isaac! Ketamine now," I ordered. He stared at me. "You used the whole bottle didn't you," I said. He nodded. My attention went back to Jackson when he stood up and started changing. "Ok everyone out!" I shouted running out the door. We closed the door and tried to keep him trapped in the room however Jackson went through the wall. "Dammit! We had him!" I yelled.

Derek ran up to us from the other side of the barrier. "So we lost Jackson inside," Stiles explained. I tried to walk towards them but I couldn't. Confused I looked down at the mountain ash. "Yes! It worked!" he celebrated. All of a sudden my heart stopped for a second when I heard a familiar wolf cry. Scott. "Stiles break the barrier. Now! "Derek ordered. "What? No," he pouted. "Scott's dying just do it!" I yelled. He obeyed and Derek and I ran to where the cry came from. "Stay outside," he told me. I nodded. "Tell Jade I'm sorry," I heard Scott say. He may screw up so many times, but that still tugged on my heart a little bit. Mrs. Argent ran out of the building with a bite on her shoulder. Derek came out a couple of seconds later with an unconscious Scott. "Take him to Dr. Deaton please," I pleaded. "I want a guarantee that he'll be fine. I have to drive Matt home I'll meet you there later," Derek nodded.

I walked to the front of the warehouse and saw Matt sitting on the steps. "I was looking everywhere for you," I lied with a smiled. He chuckled. "It's fine let's go," Driving him home I couldn't stop thinking about what Jackson said. How did they murder him? I stopped at his house and he stared at me. "So what's up with you and Scott? Are you two together or?" I scratched my head. "No, we aren't, it's complicated," "It's complicated, you never know what to do with it's complicated," Is he really thinking what I think he's thinking? He put his hand on my thigh and I froze. "See you around," he said and got out. He really knows how to push the envelope. I was about to drive off but I noticed he left his camera.

Wouldn't be a sin to look but while I was looking through the pictures I slowly started to regret looking. Most of them were of me, in school, and at my place. I started to get sick since some pictures I barley had anything on. I yelped when a there was a knock on the passenger window. Matt. He saw me with the camera in my hand and smiled very creepy like. He tried to open the door but it was locked. I just stared at him. 'Open the door' he mouthed to me. Instead I rolled down the window. "I forgot my bag," I nodded. "Pretty good pictures in there don't you think?" he asked. "Oh yeah the lacrosse ones are awesome," I said trying to avoid the other half of them. "There's a can of you in there too," he admitted. I made a surprise face. "Oh really? I didn't notice!" I said. "Yeah a little tiny screen won't do any justice, I can show you some of them on my computer," he offered. He is officially creepy. "No thanks I rather not see pictures of myself, which is kind of like invading my privacy," I said as nice as possible. He smirked. "I think of it as inspiration and art," he defended. "Well I think of as stalking and creeping," I snapped. "It's just a few minutes," he said. I sighed. "It's getting late," "It's spring break and I'm sure you're not doing anything tomorrow, do you?" he asked not smiling. "Goodnight Matt," I said and rolled up the window driving off. While I was driving I couldn't think straight so I pulled over on the side of the road. He knows where I live, and he's seen me practically naked. I've never felt so violated in my entire life.

* * *

**Yeah Matt's chance with Jade is now ova! REVIEW PUH-LEASE! **


	7. Party Guessed

**A/N: I don't own anything but Jade!**

* * *

**Jade POV**

Derek and Scott were discussing a different plan so no one would get hurt like Scott did again. I just sat there in silence which is the complete opposite of me. Derek stopped talking and stared at me. "Jade? Do you have anything to say?" he asked. I shook my head. They looked confused by my behavior but I couldn't help it. Blocking their voices out I wondered how he knew where I lived. He probably followed my car. Tracking device? No, now I'm just speaking nonsense.

"Jade!" Derek shouted. I fell out of my trance. "Huh?" I answered noticing Scott left already. "What happened, you're not yourself right now," he demanded. "Nothing," I lied. Isaac, Erica and Boyd arrived staring at me confused also. "What!" I exclaimed. They stopped staring instead of Isaac. He grabbed my hand and brought me outside so they couldn't hear us. "What the hell Isaac!" I complained. "What did he do?" he asked. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "You know who I'm talking about!" he said his voice getting louder. I looked down. "He didn't do anything," I lied. A growl erupted from his chest. "Ok! He didn't touch me ok, his inspiration of things to capture with his camera is just odd," I said. His eyebrow rose. "Were there pictures of you?" he asked quietly. I nodded but quickly grabbed his shoulders so he wouldn't move. "Isaac don't! He's not worth it ok?" I tried to calm him down. His eyes started glowing yellow and he bared his teeth at me. "Isaac!" I shouted in my Alpha voice. He quickly changed back to normal. "I don't want you to be wanted again," I said grinning.

We walked back to the train station. "By the way that was good controlling for a rookie," I complimented. He smiled. "Thanks," "No problem," Derek opened the chest that had a spiral on the top. "What's that?" Isaac said. "A spiral, it can mean three different things like past, present, future," Boyd said. Not bad. "Do you know what it means to me?" Derek asked him. "Alpha, Beta and Omega," I grinned. "You're really good at this," I said. "That's right, it means that any Beta can rise to an Alpha and any Alpha can fall to a Beta," Derek informed. "So what about Scott?" Isaac asked. "He's in the pack," Derek said. "Where is he now?" he asked. "He's out finding Jackson, he's going to have it hard on the full moon also. There's a price to pay to have this kind of power. You have the ability to heal but tonight you would want to kill anything in sight," Derek handed Isaac shackles and chains. "Good thing I had my period last week," Erica said grinning. "Oh my god me too!" I said laughing. Derek stared at me and I stopped laughing. He held up a head piece. "Well this one is for you," he said to Erica. I flinched in memory when I used to wear that during full moons.

"Do you need help tonight Derek?" I asked. He shook his head and smiled at me. "Tonight, you can be a teenager," I squealed in excitement. "Thank you!" I said hugging him. My phone rang, Scott. "Hello?" I answered. "Hey, are you still coming to Lydia's birthday party?" he asked. "Oh right. Yeah I'll be there," I said. "See you there, I love you bye," he said and I hung up. I got out of the habit saying I love you back. I can't deny that I do love him but he needs to learn his lesson.

I finished getting ready and thanked Erica for letting me borrow something to wear. "Alright, I'm leaving Derek," I called out. I walked up to Isaac and grinned. "Try not to give Derek hell tonight," I said. He chuckled. "I'll try," I hugged him and left.

* * *

When I arrived to Lydia's house Scott and Stiles were already there. "Hey guys!" I said. "Two overly attractive outfits in one week, that's a record right there," Stiles said. I laughed but Scott scowled at Stiles. "Too soon?" he asked. Scott nodded. I looked around kind of surprised a lot of people came. Lydia came up to me and handed me a drink. "Glad you were able to come," she said smiling. I smiled. "I wouldn't miss this," I said smiling. "Scott," I said not smiling. "Hey," he said. I walked away chugging the punch. Tonight I'm going to party.

**Scott POV**

She looked so beautiful today and for once she was smiling and I didn't cause it. "So are you going to say sorry?" Stiles asked. "For what?" I asked. He stared at me like I had two heads. "Did you just? For what? Dude, for everything," "Why?" I asked. "Scott something got to go right, we're getting our asses kicked, people are dying, I got my dad fired, you're going to be held back in school, I'm in love with a nut job and on top of that I have to watch you lose Jade to a stalker like Matt and continue ruining your chances by doing whatever with Allison I'm going to the stab myself in the face," I stood up when I saw a familiar face. "Don't stab yourself in the face," I said. "Why?" he asked. "Because Jackson is here," Jackson saw us and glared and I glared back.

**Jade POV**

This party was awesome; also I made a couple of new friends. Dancing around the house I stopped when I saw Matt. Great. "Can we talk?" he asked. I inhaled slowly and exhaled. I found a room and turned around to see him closing the door. He saw my face and stopped. "Two minutes," I said. "Look, I know you saw pictures in there of you, but is it bad that I find you beautiful and I think you should be the subject of a perfect picture," he explained. "Yeah but some pictures I don't even know how you took them," I said. "Oh come on photographers calls them candid's," "Police officers call it stalking," I reminded him. He chuckled. "Stalking, so um you think my bedroom is wallpapered of pictures of you and you think I'm the kind of guy that would say if I can't have you then no one can? Well get over yourself because there's another pretty girl walking through every 5 minutes," he snapped by the look of his face he immediately regretted it. I raised an eyebrow and looked at a clock. "Oh would you look at that only 3 more minutes to go," I said smiling and walked past him but he grabbed my arm, my reflexes kicked in and I twisted his arm and brought him to the ground. I gasped at what I did. "Sorry," I said and walked out of the room eyes on me.

A person dressed in black was walking away so I followed but then they disappeared. I turned around and a strong hand grabbed my throat and lifted me up off the ground making it hard to breathe. I looked down to see it was me, eyes electric blue and lethal fangs shown. "Look at you, you're weak! You really think Scott will come around. He will always be there for Allison open your fucking eyes! If she needs help he's the first to come. And what do you do? You stand there and let him break your heart over and over again. It's pathetic honestly, sometimes it's easy to forget that you're actually an Alpha," she said and tightened her grip causing me to scream. I blinked and I was on the ground and no one was around. Hallucinating is new to me. But 'me' was telling the truth.

**Derek POV**

After my battle with Erica and Boyd I chained them back up. Isaac was able to control it and I'm impressed. "I think you'll be ok now," I said to Isaac while chaining him back up. "I see you found an anchor," "Two actually," he corrected "I'm guessing one is," "My father," "Your father locked you in a freezer in the basement," I reminded him. "He didn't used to," he said. I walked out of the train not wanting to know the second one to see Lydia next to me. She blew something in my face and everything went black.

**Jade POV**

I ran into Scott and Stiles. "Lydia put something in the punch," I said. "Yeah anyone who drinks it is losing it," Stile said. We looked around and saw that it was pretty much everyone. They started jumping in the pool fully clothed. "We need to g-," "I can't swim! I can't swim!" someone interrupted me. Someone threw the guy in the pool and he started drowning until Jackson helped him out of the pool. It was Matt. "Holy shit," I gasped. Everyone was looking at him and he looked pissed. He scowled at Scott while walking past us. The sound of police sirens erupted and everyone started scattering but us. We walked to the front and saw Matt down the street shaking with anger. There was no questioning and wondering anymore. It was completely obvious. Matt controlled the Kanima.

* * *

**What do you think is Isaac's anchor?**

**REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. Fury

**A/N: I dont own anything but Jade :)**

**Btw last episode of Teen Wolf was crazy! **

* * *

**Jade POV**

Pacing back and forth in Stiles' room I thought about everything dealing with Matt and he had us fooled completely. Stiles and Scott were convincing his dad that Matt is the murderer and he finally gave in. "What do you want me to do?" he asked too tired to argue any longer. "We need to look at evidence," Scott said. "Yeah, and that is at the station where I no longer work," Sherriff Stilinski reminded us now annoyed. "Trust me they'll let you in," Stiles stated. His dad scoffed. "Trust you," he repeated. "Trust.. Jade," Stiles changed. I stopped pacing to wave at Stiles' dad with a smile. "Now Jade, I trust," he admitted sincerely. I beamed and gave Stiles a playful childish face. He gave one back but quickly changed it back to normal when his dad was about to say something. "Off to the station we go," I announced and followed them out the door.

Arriving at the station, an officer at the front desk welcomed us with a grimace. "Look, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important," Sherriff Stilinski said before she told us to leave. She pursed her lips together and motioned him to go with her head. We followed behind him and went after the tapes of the hospital first. A man in a leather jacket walked by one of the cameras, it had to be him. "Stop! That's Matt," Scott demanded. "All I see is the back of someone's head," Mr. Stilinski replied. "Matt's head, I sit behind him in history he has a distinct cranium," Stiles explained to his dad and I nodded in agreement. "And I've went to a party with him and that is definitely him, he has this weird 'I'm trying' strut that annoys me," I added my eyes narrowed at the memories. Scott snickered beside me. "Are you two crazy?" Mr. Stilinski asked worried about our mental health. "Ok, well he's wearing a leather jacket, how many people you know that wears a leather jacket," Stiles asked without actually thinking over that question. "Stiles, half of Beacon Hills High School's population probably owns a leather jacket," I replied.

On another video view there he was facing away from the camera again. "There he is again," Stiles called out. "The back of his head again!" Mr. Stilinski corrected in an irritated tone. "Wait, he's talking to my mom," Scott pointed out. "Call her," I said quickly. He didn't hesitate and phoned her. He sent a picture of Matt so it would be easier for her to remember him. "Yeah I remember I stopped him because he was tracking mud in the hall," she explained. All of our heads jerked up, that is exactly what we needed to hear. "There was a footprint beside the tire tracks," Mr. Stilinski informed us. "So if it matches then that puts him in three areas the trailer, the hospital and the rave," I figured out. "Actually four, credit card receipt for an oil change was signed by Matt at the garage where the mechanic was killed a couple of hours before Stiles got there," Mr. Stilinski added. "If one is an incident, two is a coincidence, three is a pattern then what's four," Stiles asked. "Four is a warrant," he stated. I sighed in relief. "Scott, call your mother and ask how fast she can get here if I can get an official ID then I can get a search warrant. Stiles got to the front and tell her to let Scott's mom in when she gets here," he ordered. Stiles left and I sat down looking at the evidence.

"She's on her way here," Scott said. "Per-," I stopped when Stiles walked back in with Matt behind him with a gun. Standing up I was ready for anything now. "Matt, whatever is going on I guarantee there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun," Mr. Stilinski spoke up. "You know it's funny you say that because I don't think you're aware of how right you are," Matt replied. "I know you don't want to hurt people," Mr. Stilinski told him even though he was wrong. "Actually I want to hurt a lot of people. You four weren't on my list but I can be persuaded. One way is trying to dial someone on your cellphone like McCall is doing. That can definitely get someone hurt," he pointed out. Turning my head to Scott he put the phone down after he saw my expression. "Everyone, now!" he yelled but I didn't move. "Jade? Do you have a problem with your feet?" he asked sarcastically. "No, it's just my brain doesn't function when someone yells an order at me. Try in a better tone," I replied in a bitchy way. His nostrils flared. "Go," he spoke through his teeth. I obeyed although that was the last thing I wanted to do but to keep my secret a secret I'll just do what he tells me to do.

Bringing us in a room he demand Stiles to handcuff his father and brought the rest of us out in the hall where three officers lied dead. Gasping under my breath I turned to Matt. "Did you kill everyone in here?" I asked terrified of what I was seeing. "No, I think about killing them and Jackson does it for me," he said with a sly smirk. There were so many names my mouth was urging to let out but I bit my tongue. He moved us back to the office to eliminate all evidence dealing with his killings. "There that's the last of it now, so all the people you brutally murdered deserved it since they killed you first, whatever that means. I'll get my dad and we'll go and you can continue with your vengeance thing, enjoy the Kanima," Stiles spoke up. A car's headlights lit up the room, horrible timing. "Sounds like your mom is here McCall," Matt pointed out. "Matt don't I'll tell her to leave, I'll tell her we found nothing, please Matt," he begged. The sound of the front door opening made us freeze. "If you don't move now, I'm going to kill Stiles first," Matt threatened. I bit my tongue again and followed them to the front. When Scott opened the door it was Derek. "Oh thank god," I sighed. He fell forward on the floor, Jackson behind him. "Matt!" I shouted ready to kill him myself but Scott grabbed my hand and Matt noticed that. "Let go of her hand or I'll put a bullet right through Stiles head," he ordered pointing the gun to Stiles temple. Scott did what he told him to do.

"So this is the one controlling the Kanima," Derek said paralyzed on the floor and the way he said it, he was not impressed. "Well Derek not everyone can be a big bad wolf," Matt spoke. He knew. He chuckled. "Yeah by the way I learned a few things, werewolves, hunters, Kanimas, it's like a Halloween party every full moon except for you two, Stiles and Jade. What do you two turn into?" he asked. "An abominable snowman, it's a seasonal thing," Stiles replied. I grinned and didn't answer his question. All of a sudden Jackson scratched Stiles' back paralyzing him. "Bitch," he said now on top of Derek. Another car's headlight shined through the window. "Is that your mom?" Matt asked irritated. "Do what I tell you two to do and I won't let Jackson near her," he offered. "Don't listen to him," Stiles shouted and Matt put his foot on his chest. "Stop you're hurting him!" I barked. "Then do what I tell you to do!" Matt barked back. "Fine!" Scott gave in.

We went to the front desk where Ms. McCall was standing. "Mom," Scott called out. "Oh thank god I was worr-," she stopped when she saw Matt behind us pointing a gun to our heads. "Just do what he says, he promise he won't hurt you," I spoke in a calm voice. "She's right," Matt agreed and shot Scott. I screamed and kneeled down looking at him, my eyes changing and claws appearing. He squeezed my hand and shook his head. "Not worth it," he muttered. "You two get up or I'll shoot her!" he yelled. I helped him up and Matt lead the way to where Mr. Stilinski was handcuffed at and locked Ms. McCall in the cell. Scott was still holding his wound his face full of pain, gunshot wounds hurt the most to heal. "Please can I help him, he needs to go to the hospital," Ms. McCall begged completely traumatized by this whole situation. "Shut the hell up or I'll put the next bullet through his head," he threatened and pushed us out to another room. "We deleted all the evidence why can't you just let us go," I argued. "No, that's not enough I want the book," he replied. "That's Gerard's and why do you need it?" I asked. "Because of this," he lifted up his shirt and he was turning into the Kanima. I smirked, karma is a bitch.

"I feel bad for you McCall because how are you going to explain to your mother when it heals but you don't realize how lucky you are because you are healing. You know what happens when humans get shot, they die," he spoke in anger. "Did you drown?" I asked softly. He stared at me and turned away. "He shouldn't have let them drink," he mumbled. "Let who drink?" Scott asked. "The swim team you idiot! I didn't know they won state and Lahey invited them over to have a couple of drinks. Who cares if they're 17! I was over there to make a trade with Isaac and I went over to the music and I saw Shawn throw Jessica in the pool and then Bennett. Isaac's jarhead brother grabs me, thinks it's funny and he threw me in. I yelled I couldn't swim but no one listened. I go under and I swallow water and nobody cares. I'm dying and they're laughing! All of a sudden I'm beside the pool and Lahey is above me and he says "You tell no one! This is your fault! What little bastard doesn't know how to swim!" and I didn't tell. I would see them at school and none of them would look at me. I would wake up in the middle of the night gasping for air. But then came the Argents funeral and everything change. Lahey showed up in one of my photos and I wanted him dead. The next day he was. All I did was take a picture of who I want dead and Jackson took care of them. Jackson is my fury,"

I thought he killed all those people because he was mental but he wasn't. He was just angry and he wanted revenge for them almost killing him. "Matt, I get it they almost killed you and you want vengeance. But this, this is going too far, you're now killing innocent people who wasn't even at the party!" I spoke up trying to console him. "You're so fucking clueless! You don't understand at all you're just a fucking human being who is stuck in the middle of this supernatural group by choosing the wrong guy," he insulted. He still didn't know who I was. I shook my head and smiled showing my fangs. "Sweetheart, I am a werewolf, an Alpha to be specific," His face was priceless, before he could say anything the lights went out. The Argents. "Get on the floor," I screamed while gunshots filled the room. Scott tackled me down on the floor and we hid under a desk. "Are you hurt?" he asked checking my body for any wounds. "No," A smoke grenade rolled by us, and went off, they're going too far.

We ran out of the room. "Go get Stiles I'll meet you when this is over," I ordered. He grabbed my arm. "Jade I don't want to lose you," he admitted his expression full of sorrow. "I promise you'll see me after tonight," I stated. He pulled me into an embrace and I basically melted in his arms. "Please don't break it," he begged his voice cracking. He kissed my hand and rested it on his cheek. "I won't," I said pulling away from him and going the separate way he was going. He messes with my head so much I honestly don't know who he wants. And I'm sure he doesn't even know who he wants. Running around the corner Allison stopped me. "Where's Derek" she demanded me to answer. "I'm not telling you," I snarled. She pointed her crossbow at me. "Tell me or I'll shoot," she threatened. I grinned and waited for her to shoot. She did and I easily caught it with no struggle at all. Snapping the arrow in half she tried to punch me however I grabbed her fist squeezing it until I heard a crack. "Don't do that ever again," I commanded in a growl. She looked terrified and moved out of my way. "Good girl," I cooed with pure sarcasm.

I ran outside and felt a sharp pain in my calf and then I lost feeling in my feet making me fall over. "God damn it Matt!" I yelled. He kneeled over moving the hair out of my face with his signature smirk I can't stand. "You should've given me a chance. Knowing that you're a werewolf makes me want you even more. You know when I said I'm not the guy who would say if I can't have you no one can but I was lying because Jade, if I can't have you no one can!" he roared at me. My eyes widen when he said that, I take back saying he isn't mental. He is.

* * *

**Do you think Jade will take Scott back? REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR OPINION!**


	9. Battlefield

**A/N: I decided to continue on with this story for season 3 and i'm writing it now! Also I dont own anything but Jade **

* * *

**Scott POV**

After the incident at the police station Jade was nowhere to be seen, she literally disappeared. To keep my mind busy I worked long hours. Deaton and I were in the back with Isaac working on an injured dog. When we were finished he stayed. "They're leaving tonight and I'm asking for advice," he began. I furrowed my brows together. "Why from me?" "Because I trust you. You always seem like you want to do the right and at the same time do other wrongs," he replied. "But actually all the time I don't know what I'm doing and I'm staying I have too many people here that need me,"

"Funny you say that now, when the one person who needed you the most, where were you? Honestly Scott, I'm tired. I really am. I'm tired of seeing the one person I truly and dearly care about get hurt continuously. While you were out there not thinking before your actions, I was with her the whole time picking up the pieces, calming her down, easing the pain you cause her. Where were you when she found out you were cheating on her? With Allison. And where were you when she would wake up at night shaking and sobbing wondering what was wrong her, why isn't she good enough? I want her to be happy Scott and you're doing a terrible job at that. All I want to see is a real smile appear on her face when she is around you, because you're not the only one who misses that. I do too. I know she doesn't show her true emotion and I know you're wondering why I'm telling you this, you've known her longer but truth is Scott you don't know a lot. She's hurt, next time you see her, look at her and I mean look and if you tell me you see nothing then you're so blind. I fucking love this girl and all I want for her is to be happy, she has done so much for us, she deserves it.

I didn't know I did that much damage, this changes so much especially the last sentence he said. "You love her?" I asked. "Yeah, she's the only person that was always there for me when I first changed, best friend anyone can wish for," he smiled thinking about the past. If only she was actually here so I can make things right but I think I was too late. "I don't think I'm going to play tonight but good luck," he wished. "I'm not playing either. There is too much going on to play a meaningless game," I said finally making up my mind. "You weren't at last practice?" he asked confused. "No, why?" I asked. "Jackson was there, as if nothing happened," I couldn't believe it.

**Jade POV**

A couple of days to myself was what I needed, to clear my head, but I couldn't leave Beacon Hills completely. There were so many unfinished problems going on. Gerard being the main one. I knew when I found out about Matt that Gerard killed him, he wants the Kanima and he has a plan. I've been sleeping in the woods the whole time, the only quiet place around here. Until I heard howling when it was dark outside but they sounded general, like they were recorded. Sneaking to where the fake howls came from, Boyd and Erica were in front of Allison while she kept shooting arrows at Boyd. I had to do something without getting myself hurt in the process. Allison was about to shoot again and that was my cue. I charged at her and tackled her on the ground yanking her bow out of her hand keeping her on the ground. Mr. Argent walked up to me with a gun. "This, isn't the code Chris and you know that!" I barked. I've had my history with Argents so I know about the code also my family has a code to not kill hunters unless your life is on the line and they know that code. "I was going to stop her," he explained. "When!? She was killing him!" I screamed getting up still holding her bow slowing bending it in my hand.

She spun around attempting to stab me in the heart but I grabbed her arm and twisted back causing her to shriek in pain. "Jade that's enough!" Chris yelled and I let go of her arm. "Look what Gerard is doing, we all didn't kill Kate, and we all didn't kill your wife so don't take the anger out on the people who wasn't involved," I spoke. "You're involved because of what you are! You're lucky I don't kill you right now!" Allison added but I ignored it. "Leave Chris, because if she broke the code I was going to break the code too, and that's a promise," I replied. I don't have problems with Chris because he respects me, his daughter on the other hand…not so much. I walked to Boyd and Erica. "Get out of here ok? It's not safe, I have to go to the game," "Thank you Jade and be careful," Erica choked out. I nodded and ran to Beacon Hills High.

I jogged up to Scott still looking around for Isaac. "Jade! I'm so glad your back!" he hugged me tightly. "Where's Isaac?" I asked. "He got hurt," he replied. "Where's Gerard?" I asked now worried. He turned around to I'm guessing where Gerard used to stand. I took off to the boy's locker room, Scott right behind me. Thankfully we arrived in time knocking out the two hunters behind Gerard. Forgetting about Gerard I kneeled down to Isaac. I don't know why but I feel so protective over Isaac. Maybe because he's the only person I trust now. "Did he hurt you?" I asked looking at him. He shook his head and I helped him up. Scott was nowhere to be found so we went out to the field.

We made it when the referee blew his whistle and everything went black. Oh shit. Everyone started going crazy, scattering around finding a way out. The lights turned back on with a screaming Lydia, wondering why she did that I figured out why. Jackson was on the ground. I ran up to him and lifted up his shirt quickly putting it down when I saw blood. His claws were covered in blood too. "He did it to himself," I stated in complete shock. He didn't want to kill anyone else. I felt something missing about this whole situation, looking around I searched for a familiar face but no luck. "Where's Stiles?" I asked. I stood up searching around the field and still no Stiles. "Where's my son!" Mr. Stilinski shouted.

I already knew who took him and he shouldn't have done that because now I'm going to kill him.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASEEE! **


	10. Master Plan

**A/N: I dont own anything but Jade! This is the last chapter! The sequel is in the making!**

* * *

**Jade POV**

_Opening my eyes my vision was becoming clearer. I looked around to see that I was in an abandoned building. My arms were held back by strong arms and my feet were chained up leaving me on my knees. Looking up to see who was holding my arms it was my boyfriend, Aiden but he didn't look like the Aiden I know, his eyes looked cold and malicious. "What are you doing?" I asked confused. He smiled evilly. "Look forward," he replied and I obeyed. I gasped in shock, in front of me was my dad on his knees, face bloody and beaten with electric wires around his waist and arms so he couldn't phase. A women on the side increased the amount of electricity making him shake in pain. "Stop!" I screamed tears flowing down my face. _

"_Aren't you happy to see your father again?" a voice spoke up walking behind my father lifting his face up. "After all he was missing for quite a while now," he continued. "Who are you? I asked. "I'm Deucalion, an old friend of your father," he replied. "Why are you doing this?" I choked up. "Isn't it obvious? Your family is too powerful. After your mother died it was a great opportunity for us to make this family pack crumble and the glue that is holding this pack together is your father. Stronger than an Alpha, giving other wolves nightmares to be honest, such a frightening man when he turns. He doesn't deserve all this power, not putting it to use, wasting such a beautiful gift,"_

"_He uses it when he has to! He's still human!" I defended. "Now what fun is to only use it during desperate times? You are a monster after all might as well embrace it. How do you even know? You're a Beta. A naïve, overly caring Beta. As you can see your boyfriend is stronger than you. Do want to tell her why Aiden?" I looked up to Aiden waiting for him to answer. "My brother and I killed my family," he said grinning. "So you two can become Alphas," I finished for him. He chuckled. "Smart girl," he cooed. Trying to attack him, he tightened his grip on me making it even harder to move. _

"_Let her go!" My dad roared cringing in the process from the electricity. "Make her look at him," Deucalion ordered. Ethan grabbed my face forcing me to stare at my father. "I become so much powerful after I killed my pack, but I wonder how it's like when I kill an Alpha of Alphas," "No!" I shrieked breaking down. He took a knife and stabbed it in my father's chest causing him to roar in pain. I continued to scream while Deucalion tortured my father stabbing and cutting him. "I love you, Jade," my father told me. "I love you too," I replied shaking. I tried to look away but Ethan gripped my face again. Deucalion grabbed my father's head ripping it off in front of me. My screams turned into a howl and then into an ear busting roar. I felt myself getting stronger as I was changing. "She's turning into an Alpha!" Ethan shouted in shock. Breaking out of Aiden's hold I ran out of the building as fast as I can not knowing where I was going. _

_After running for 30 minutes I fell on the floor crying and howling in agony. I was an Alpha now, and I knew I would run into them again one day. When that day comes, Deucalion is mine. _

"Jade!" Isaac shouted getting my attention. "Yeah?" I answered. "You alright?" he asked worried. I nodded and waited on the bench in the boy's locker for everyone to leave. "Is that everyone?" Scott asked. "Yeah," I replied and watched him rip open Stiles' locker. Rolling my eyes I grabbed a shirt. "How come I get a shoe?" Isaac complained. Scott didn't answer and looked at the door. I followed his gaze to see Derek standing there. "What are you doing here Derek?" I asked. "We need to talk," he spoke. "All of us," a familiar voice added revealing to be Peter. "Holy shit," Scott blurted. I ran to attack him but Derek grabbed me in time. "What the hell is this," I exclaimed officially pissed walking back next to Isaac and Scott. "You know I was wondering the same thing when your ex was talking to Gerard at the sheriff station," Derek snapped. "You were what?" I asked Scott glaring at him. "Ok hold on, he threatened to kill my mom and I had to get close to him, what was I supposed to do," Scott explained. "I'm with Scott on this one, have you seen his mom, she's gorgeous," Peter commented. "Shut up!" Scott, Derek and I said at the same time.

"Who is he?" Isaac whispered to me. "He's Peter Hale, Derek's uncle. Little while back he tried to kill us all and we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat," I explained scowling at Peter. "How is he alive?" Scott asked. "Short version is he knows how to save Jackson," Derek replied seriously. "That's very helpful except, Jackson is dead. It just happened on the field," Isaac said. Their faces fell. "Ok, why aren't you guys taking it as good news," I said. "Because if Jackson is dead Gerard wanted it to happen," Peter explained. "But why?" Derek asked. "That's what we need to find out and I have a feeling that our window of opportunities is closing," he said. "Well then let's go right now," I ordered walking out of the locker room.

* * *

Ms. McCall called us about Jackson's body so Derek and Peter stayed to research some files. When we walked in the room I jumped back. He was covered in the venomous liquid. All of a sudden he started moving. "Mom, close the bag," Scott ordered scared. "You're going to make your mom do it!" I complained. "He's moving!" he explained. "Oh co-,". Isaac interrupted us. "Guys! Now is not the time," he spoke up. We stopped talking and Ms. McCall zipped up the bag, Jackson still moving from time to time. Scott called Derek informing him that it was moving when he hung he groaned. "We have to bring him to them a.s.a.p.," he said. "Oh I'll do watch duty with your mom," I called out. Isaac and Scott sighed and grabbed Jackson.

Everything was going good until Scott dropped Jackson. "What the hell!" I whispered yelled. A car stopped in front of us and Chris Argent came out of it walking up to us. "You're alone," I stated. "More than you'll ever know," he said. "What do you want?" Scott asked wondering why he was here and not trying to kill us. "We don't have much in common Scott but right now we have one common enemy," he spoke. "Yeah, that's why I'm trying to get him out of here," "I'm not talking about Jackson," Chris replied and I grinned. Finally there is one Argent with common sense. "Gerard twisted his ways into Allison's head just like Kate. I'm losing her and you may not be together with her but I know you're worried because you're losing her too," Scott was silent because Chris was 100 percent correct with everything and I wasn't mad.

"Can you trust me on this then? Can you let us go?" I asked. "No, my car is faster," Chris replied. I smiled. "Now that's what I like to hear," I said patting Chris on the back and got in the passenger seat. He stopped in an alley and we got out waiting. Derek came into view running on all fours. I rolled my eyes. "So unnecessary," I stated. He ignored my comment staring at Chris. "I'm not here for you, I'm here for Jackson," "Somehow I don't find that very comforting. Get him inside," Derek ordered. "Where's Peter and Lydia?" Scott asked and Derek didn't answer. Instead he zipped open the body bag. "Wait no I thought you said you can save him!" Scott exclaimed. "We're past that Scott! Gerard controls him and made him his guard dog. He set this in motion so he can become bigger and powerful!" Derek snapped but I shook my head in disagreement. "No, Gerard wouldn't do that. If Jackson is a dog then he's turning rabid and he wouldn't allow that to live," I explained. "Of course not," a voice behind us said. Gerard. Turning around there he was. "Anyone that rapid is better off dead," he continued. Derek swung at Jackson claws out but Jackson stopped him and lifted him up, claws in his torso throwing him somewhere.

We froze. "Like a concerned friend you brought Jackson to Derek but didn't realize that you were also bringing Derek to me," he said grinning. An arrow shot at Scott but he dodged it hitting Isaac. I immediately changed pulling the arrow of Isaac carrying him away from everyone. The wound healed and he phased ready to fight. We surrounded the Kanima with Scott and Derek. The Kanima was hard to beat while trying to avoid his claws. He pushed me into a wall, putting a hole in it. Isaac got up across from me and Allison was in front him. "Allison dont!" I demanded and she stabbed him numerous times. I ran toward her tackling her on the ground making her drop her knives. Staying on top of her I punched her in the face continuously and I couldn't stop. All my anger that was built up was now releasing. Someone yanked me off of her and I roared and frustration. "Jade stop!" Isaac yelled holding me tighter. The Kanima grabbed Allison holding her by the neck.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked Gerard. "Didn't you know?" he asked. "He's dying," Isaac figured out. "I am, for a while now, unfortunately science doesn't have a cure for cancer, but the supernatural does," Gerard said looking at Derek. The Kanima tightened his grip around Allison's neck. "You'll kill your niece?" I asked in shock. "For survival I'll kill my own son!" Gerard shouted. Chris looked pissed and betrayed. "Scott don't do it," I ordered but he grabbed the back of Derek's neck. I can't believe he would actually turn Gerard into werewolf. He pulled Derek's head back and Gerard put his arm between them. He hissed in pain and laughed holding up his arm. My head tilted when I saw a black liquid running down his arm. "Um, that doesn't happen," I muttered.

Gerard looked at his arm and scowled at Scott. "What did you do!" he shouted. "Everyone said Gerard had a plan, well so did I," Scott replied grinning. Gerard took out his pills and crushed them in his hand releasing a black smoke. "Mountain ash!" he screamed. All of a sudden the black liquid was pouring out of his mouth, nose and eyes. This was hard to look at, it seriously looked disgusting. "Kill them all!" he demanded to Jackson however a Jeep ran him over. I smiled at Stiles. "Perfect timing," I complimented. The Kanima jumped on the hood but Lydia called his name making him stop everything. The Kanima slowly faded away showing the real Jackson and that was our time. Running towards him I stabbed him in the torso while Derek stabbed him in the back lifting him up, we held him in the air for a second then let go. He collapsed to the floor not moving or breathing.

Killing someone is the hardest thing I could ever do so I didn't feel happy about this at all. Scott intertwined his fingers with mine rubbing the back of my hand. "I know how hard that was for you, but we had no choice," he said softly. I nodded in agreement but stared at Jackson he slowly got up howling with ocean blue eyes. So he's now a werewolf, better than dead.

* * *

"Wow nice apartment," Scott complimented. "It's alright," I replied smiling. We sat on the edge of my bed. "Look Scott, I think it's best for the both of us if we officially break up," I confessed looking down at my hands. He motioned me to look at him. "I understand, I hurt you so bad and I deserved everything that has happened to me. But I just want you to know that I'll be waiting," he said giving me a small smile. "You're still confused on what you want Scott. I think time apart would be good for you to figure it out. So I will be leaving-," "No!" he interrupted. "For the summer," I finished laughing. He sighed in relief. "I'm leaving for the summer. I want to be an actual teenager for more than a month, by myself. Besides you have to focus on school," I said smiling. He chuckled and looked at me. "I'm going to miss you," he said and softly pecked my cheek. We walked to the door but he stopped and turned around. "Will there be boys?" he asked. I snorted. "Of course, and I'm going to have an orgy with at least 4 of them," His jaw dropped. "Kidding!" I laughed and pushed him out of the door. "Wait! Are you really going to have an orgy?" he asked. "No!" I shouted laughing uncontrollably and closed the door.

It wasn't even 5 minutes until there was a knock on my door. I opened it to see Isaac panting fast. "What's wrong?" I asked letting him in. "Erica and Boyd, they're missing," he informed. "They left remember," I reminded him. "No their scent is still here," he said. "I'm sure they will come around ok?" I said hugging him. I just hope when I come back Beacon Hills isn't upside down.

* * *

**And that's the end! For now! REVIEW AND TELL ME ANY IDEAS YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE IN THE NEXT SEQUEL AND I MIGHT USE IT! (and give you credit of course!)**


End file.
